A King is
by Fayne Asahina
Summary: Who said a king never lies to his subjects? A good king must always be kind. A good king is loyal to his people. A good king wins the kingdoms. A great king, though, how should he act? Honest? Smart? Perfect? IwaOiKageHina only if you squint.
1. chapter 1

_You see the scars on his skin_

 _But what's hiding deep within_

 _He's scared_

 _He feels weak_

 _He thinks no one cares_

 _The knife lays_

 _Right in his icy hand_

 _On a throne_

 _Full of lies_

_

Oikawa sat in his room on the floor. _Why am I even here?_ Twirling a pocket knife in his dominant hand, he stared at the phone in his other. A text lit the screen at that very moment. _Iwaizumi texted again..._

 ** _How are you holding up?_**

 ** _Answer me._**

 ** _Oikawa!_**

 _So he actually cares? He didn't before._ Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been friends for years. Yet, Iwaizumi never acted like he was actually close to Oikawa. It just didn't happen.

Iwaizumi sat in his lonely living room, head in his hands. _He's not answering! Why isn't he answering?!_ It's happened before, everytime they lose a game. They lost the finals. The last game they could play in high school. They were so close; just a few points away. But they lost. They lost, and Tooru blames himself again. He does it every time. He thinks because he's the captain, all the blame goes to him. _But it doesn't! It never will._ Iwaizumi has tried, again and again to get that through his thick skull.

Iwaizumi snatched his phone up from the table, ready to send him another text. It vibrated.

 **I'm** **Fine**

 **Are** ** _you?_**

 **Yes**

I _won't believe it til I see it._ Tooru, Hajime's stupid, idiotic best friend, is a professional when it come to hiding. No one can tell the lie that is so clear. He _isn't_ fine! He never was. The smiles, so _fake. How can **No One** tell? _Tooru has been diagnosed with Manic Depression, sometimes he's good, most times he's not.

 ** _I'll be over in a few minutes._**

 _In his kingdom stood his army_

 _His battalion full of clay_

 _And from that clay_

 _He won many people_

 _Who never noticed_

 _Where the clay was_

A knock came from the main room, Tooru never noticing, being to occupied with the red that slid down his arms. _It was my fault. We could have won if I was good enough._ He never noticed the quiet click of the back door being unlocked. Or the thud of shoes hitting the hallway floor. But he did notice the banging on his bedroom door, knocking him out of his deep thoughts. Tooru looked up, panicking because blood was all over him and the floor.

"Oikawa!" Hajime began, "Open the door!" Tears filled Tooru's eyes, knowing it was only a matter of time before the door opened. Quickly shuffling around, he searched for something to clean up with. But it was too late. The door swung open and there stood Hajime. His friend's eyes narrowed, seem to glare at the red on his arm, covering the floor, and especially the small but sharp pocket knife laying on the floor.

 ___

 _In his castle_

 _Sat one person_

 _Who know every lie_

 _Every piece of clay_

 _Understood every scar_

 _And everything he said_

 _What was meant behind it_

 _His fear of falling_

 _Of failing_

 _And yet..._

 _And yet he stayed_

 ___

Hajime feared this, that he would walk in on this again. That Tooru would relapse. _And yet... I left him home alone._


	2. chapter 2

_Every king has secrets_

 _But every king trusts_

 _One person to keep it_

 _One he can_ _look to_

 _One he holds high_

 _The general of his army_

_

Tooru never felt like he would be good enough. Hajime has known this for as long as he's known Tooru. He doesn't know if Tooru will get over that, but he does know it won't be any time soon.

 _Tooru was having a bad day. They lost a game against Shiratorizawa_. _Hajime left the gym for a few minutes, only to come back to Tooru getting ready to back hand their underclassman. Kageyama Tobio, the kid that treated Tooru like an idol. He constantly asked to learn Tooru's Serve._ _Hajime dropped the bags he was holding and ran toward the two. He snatched Tooru's hand from the air, just centimeters away from hitting the other boy and pulls Tooru back against his chest, dropping to the ground. "It's okay, Tooru, your fine. I'm right here, see?" He whispered, continuing to chant these things until Tooru relaxed_.

" _I'm sorry." Tooru whispered, his voice breaking into a hoarse tone. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." And that's all he could say to the other boy. Tooru was scared. He was scared because they lost and he was leading them. He was scared because he was supposed to be one of the best. But he lost. They lost and it was his fault. "I'm sorry we lost. I'm sorry I failed. I'm sOrrY I WAsn'T good enough. I'm SoRrY--" He went to go on, not even realizing that Tobio was still in front of them._ _"It wasn't your fault!" Hajime and Tobio said together, staring at the broken boy intensely._ _"If a team falls," Hajime began, watching as Tobio drops down next to them._ _"They fall together." Tobio finished wisely._

_

 _Some Kings have confidence_

 _Others fake it_

 _This King was very fake_

 _Only because fear held him in place_

 _It broke him down_

 _So he hid it under his glass crown_

Tooru knew he should have called Hajime the moment he got home and found it empty. But he didn't. He never liked being alone, it made him think of all the things wrong with him. But he didn't want to bother anyone either. So he didn't, he dropped to the floor once he reached his room and closed the door.

He never did like to inconvenience people. But... wasn't that all he was?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again, Fayne here, just wanna say I'm sorry about it being so small but we're in the process of moving and I don't have time to do much writing. I'm probably going to fix it all into one chapter once i actually finish the next chapter. At some point I WILL put longer updates.**_

 _ **Btw... People will be OOC. Kageyama and Oikawa especially. They don't hate each other, if anything Kageyama became close with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Of couse, by extension, so is Hinata.**_

 _ **I have no beta so any mistakes are my fault. Let me know if anything is misspelled or just incorrect, inconsistent, etc. But anyway, onto the story!**_

 _ **_-_-_-_-_**_

 _"Our king is not someone to be respected._

 _We give because they earned,_

 _This king has not earned my respect!"_

 _" Then how do I earn it?_

 _Do I fight my own people?_

 _Do I Remove my council?_

 _Do I wage war?"_

 _"You learn to control your mind._

 _You do not fear,_

 _Or lash out at others._

 _You must be confident,_

 _Trust in yourself,_

 _Trust in your General."_

 __-_-_-_-_-_-__

They stood opposite each other in the small room. Hajime's face carefully blank. Tooru's blaring a tsunami of emotions. _Fear, anger, hatred._ But not for his best friend. _For himself._ Hajime walked forward carefully, _deliberately_ , strong, confident steps. He reached the middle of the room, an arms-length away from the other teen. "Oikawa-," Hajime began, "You should have called. I would have come! If I had known your mom wasn't home, I would have been there! Why didn't you call, Tooru!?"

Tooru's eyes widened, knowing the truth in the man's statement. _'I would have come. I would have been there.'_ He knows it's true. Hajime and Tobio would have come running if they had known. "I-i–"

"I know." And with that, Hajime moved that last step forward just as Tooru dropped. With Tooru in his arms, he pulled out his phone and called Kageyama.

_-_-_-_-_-_

The Karasuno group had just reached the school after their match with Aoba Johsai. Hinata was walking home with a bounce in his step beside a blank faced Kageyama. Hinata, knowing for once when to stop talking was silent. Until... "You should call him."

"No. Hajime-senpai will be with him." Tobio told Shōyō, ignoring his gut feeling that he is wrong. He knows he'll give in and call when he reaches home, but now isn't the time.

"Can I go to your house today? Mom and Natsu are visiting my grandparents for a few days." Shōyō said, earning a nod from his best friend. "Great!" He started, hopping around and looking at the other, "I'll get some clothes later, and we can–" he went to continue but was cut off by a vibrating from Tobio's phone.

Tobio pulled his phone from his bag and looked at the ID. "It's Hajime-senpai." Slightly confused, he answered his phone. "Hel–"

"Get over to Tooru's as soon as possible!" And he hung up. Tobio's eyes widened, knowing the meaning of this. He quickly turned in the opposite direction, heading towards his Senpais' neighborhood, Shōyō in tow.

_-_-_-_-_

 _A King has his council_

 _His most trusted_

 _They stick close to him_

 _His Advisor_

 _His General_

 _And his Second-in-Command_

 _They are the Kingdom's core_

 _Without them_

 _The Kingdom shatters_

 _The King will fall_

 __-_-_-_-_-__

Within minutes, the two reached Tooru's house. Opening the unlocked door without warning, they shuffled to the the man's room, Tobio fearing the possible view. Shōyō completely clueless of the previous times a call like this has come from Hajime.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here once again... I hope the story is long enough..._** **_I'm going to turn it into a one-shot with a companion story._**

 _"You're running in circles,_

 _My Dear Friend."_

 _"Calm yourself!_

 _You're overreacting."_

 _"Problems are not resolved by more strife._

 _But by a calm mind_

 _Standing in the eye of a storm."_

When the duo reached Tooru's room, their minds focused on the older teen curled into the lap of another. Tobio made a sound of alarm when he saw the red patch on the floor in front of him. _Blooditsblood!WHYISTHEREBLOOD!WHATDIDHEDOTOHIMSELF!_ _Whyishesostupid? He didn't deserve this... Why!?_ "Tooru-senpai.." he murmured, shuffling toward the two, sitting next to them.

"Calm down, Tooru. It wasn't your fault," whispered Shōyō in an uncharacteristically calm way, knowing exactly what he needed to say. _What he needed to hear._ He walked forward and sat down in front of three, laying his hand on Tooru's soft hair.

Hajime looked at the newcomers and smiled softly, cradling the older teen in his lap. "I'm glad your'e both here. He didn't call me when he got home."

Tobio blinked slowly and looked down at the teen curled up in Hajime's lap, "No one was home?" He received a shake of the head from the two. "You should have called."

"I-i'm sorry," Tooru whispered out, choking back a sob. "I didn't want to be a bother. I-I didn't want to make your lives harder."

"And you didn't, you worry us when this happens. We forgive you. Now, let's move to the couch! I think you need a cuddle!" Shōyō grinned at the teary-eyed teen, gripping his and Tobio's hands, pulling them forward.

"I'll clean up in here and meet you in the living room. Leave space for me." And They went to cuddle on the couch.

 _The End_


End file.
